


A Husband & His Enemy

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Durarara!!, Fruits Basket, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: 2P Hetalia, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, crazy ex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: Three years. Three years since your crazy, possessive ex-boyfriend was locked up for murder and kidnapping. Three years since you moved in with an old friend, whom you soon married after a few months of dating. But your ex is out and he wants you back...Shizuo; 2P!Russia; Lived in Moscow, now in IkebukuroIzaya; 2P!Japan; Lived in Main Area of Tokyo, now in ShinjukuOlder! Kyo; 2P!Germany, Lived in Berlin, now in Outskirts of JapanOlder! Yuki; 2P!America; Lived in New York, now in Outskirts of JapanHatori; 2P!China; Lived in Beijing, now in Outskirts of JapanSebastian; 2P!England; Lived in Central London, now in Outskirts of LondonClaude; 2P!North Italy; Lived in Rome, now in Outskirts of LondonKyoya; 2P!South Italy; Lived in Milan, now in BunkyoTamaki; 2P!Canada; Lived in Toronto, now in BunkyoRaven(OC); 2P!France; Lived in Central Paris, now in edge of Paris





	A Husband & His Enemy

**_ [Shizuo] _ **

It was an unusually peaceful day in Ikebukuro, which usually meant something bad was going to happen. Shizuo was at work with Tom, while you were out shopping, such as for new clothes and sweets for Shizuo. Izaya kept to himself in Shinjuku after the final battle, and was now able to walk once again, due to the help of physical therapy. It was safe to say he wouldn't come near here ever again without good reason. You were happy. You had gotten married to the sweetest men you've ever met, who you were friends with in high school before you left back to your home country and then to Russia. The two of you had kept in contact, which gradually slipped away as you stayed with someone who was now considered your ex and it had became strong once more before the...incident. But that was in the past, and you were now known as Mrs. Heiwajima. People knew to not upset you, because that would upset Shizuo and they didn't want to end up like Izaya. Even some of the stupidest gang members and criminals knew to stay away. Well, all except one. You had come out of a sweets shop and noticed **_HIM_**.

Your ex; Viktor Braginsky.

He was walking towards you, face impassive but red eyes blazing. How did he find you? And how did he get out so early? He was supposed to be locked up for seven more years! " _Privet_ , little one. It has taken a long time to find you. Very clever of you to move all the way to Japan.", the ravenette Russian said. Viktor was tall, not as tall as Shizuo( _as his 1P is only 5'11 while Shizuo is 6'1_ )but much taller than you and many others. A small crowd formed, whispering amongst themselves. You barely heard them, but you recognized words like ' _Shizuo_ ', ' _rampage_ ', ' _upset_ ', ' _Heiwajima_ ', ' _Mrs._ _Heiwajima_ ' and ' _poor_ _man_ '. Poor man? **Viktor?!** You wanted Shizuo here, immediately. You felt your PTSD start to flare up. "W-Why are you here?", you whimpered, gaining a low chuckle. "I thought you would know. I've come for you, little one. It's time to stop playing this game.", he huffed, ignoring the gasping crowd. You noticed someone slip away, and realized it was Celty. She was going to get your husband!

"N-No."

"What?", he growled, red eyes narrowing in displeasure.

"I-I said, 'no'!", you repeated in defiance.

You had to keep him occupied until Shizuo showed up. " _N_ _o?_ I don't think I was asking, little one.", Viktor hissed, going to grab you. A large vending machine landed between you, causing your ex to quickly pull his arm back so he could keep it. He looked at the source, clearly displeased and a little surprised. It was your blonde ex-bartender, who stood between the parted crowd, panting harshly while his arm was in it's throwing position. The debt collector straightened up, placing his hands in his pockets as he approached you, lit cigarette hanging from his lips. His honey-brown eyes were narrowed and angry, glaring at the slightly shorter man. He stood beside you, looking at you from the corner of his eye as they softened, before hardening as he looked back to the ravenette. "What do you think yer doin', huh?!", he growled, baring his teeth as they crushed the poor cigarette. Viktor looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm taking my girlfriend back.", he nonchalantly replied, adding wood to the raging fire. Shizuo dropped his cigarette, crushing it under his shoe. There was no sign close by, so he couldn't grab for one and he certainly wouldn't lift up the vending machine, as you would get hurt as well. "So yer the ex she's told me about.", your husband huffed, stepping closer to you, to protect you.

"Are you a friend?"

"Used to."

Viktor smirked.

"So this is none of your business, sir.", he cockily told the bleach-blonde. Shizuo growled an animalistic growl. "It is when it's _**MY WIFE** _yer tryin' to take!", he roared, putting emphasis on the 'my wife' part. Your ex's eyes narrowed even more if it was possible, turning to glare at you. "So you married? When you knew deep down that I had enough connections to get out early?", he snarled, causing you to flinch and hide behind your husband, peeking from your hiding spot, your hands gripping his sides in fear. "Y-Yeah! S-So what? H-He's much more a man than you'll ever b-be!", you snapped, yelping and hiding as he hissed.

"You're mine, little one! Stop playing these games!"

Shizuo lightly pulled your hands from him and Celty took you, holding you close as your husband leapt over the vending machine, causing Viktor to back up in surprise. He landed in front of the shorter man, grabbing him by the collar of his black and red trench coat and pulling him close, teeth bared in a snarl. "You listen here and you listen good! Stay away from my girl, or else I'll beat the living shit out of you, you got that?!", the taller man barked, shaking Viktor lightly. He glared but nodded, making Shizuo let go before he headed over to you, making sure you were okay.

"This isn't over, (Y/N). I'll get you back."

With that, he disappeared.

 _**[** _ **_Izaya_ ** **_]_ **

You were in your husband's penthouse, spinning around in his chair at his desk, laughing happily. This was so much fun! Izaya had went out to buy some fatty tuna for the both of you, promising to be back soon with a goodbye kiss on the cheek and a wave as he left, locking the door behind him. You were officially Mrs. Orihara, and had been for three years! He was much better than your ex, not forcing you to do housework nor was he old-fashioned, as you were his Goddess and he your God, making you equals. He was fun to hang around, even if he was a little twisted. Namie had left a while ago, going on her break so you were alone. A knock sounded at the door, confusing you.

Namie and Izaya both had keys, so was it a client?

His sisters?

Shrugging, you stood up, heading to the door. When you opened it, you became terrified. Standing on the other side, was your ex; Kuro Honda. You thought he was supposed to be in there for ten, not three! "Herro, (Y/N). I see I have to re-tame you, you broke the rures.", he said impassively, pushing past you to enter the apartment. "H-Hey, you can't-" He cut you off, glaring at you with his red eyes as he pushed the door closed, before checking out the place. "How have you been abre to afford the rent? Rast I recarr, you're a woman. You shourdn't have a job.", he growled, looming over you. He was only 5'5 but you were shorter, about 5'2. Izaya, however, was 5'9 and could probably put your ex in his place. You opened your mouth to speak, but he glared at you again.

So his question was rhetorical.

You quickly moved away from him, before being pinned to a wall, the front door further away. If you pushed him and ran for it, you wouldn't make it. "It's time to come back.", he demanded. "N-No." "I wasn't asking.", he huffed. Your heart rejoiced when the front door opened, your husband's voice ringing out. "(Y/N), I got the-I thought I locked the door behind me?" Kuro tensed as Izaya came into view, keys in his left hand with a bag from Russia Sushi in the right. The other ravenette's eyes were wide, copper-red eyes locked with crimson red eyes. He turned his eyes to you, seeing how terrified you looked and how close you were to tears. The info broker immediately figured out the situation, eyes locking onto Kuro, who let go of you to approach the taller man. "Who are you?", he hissed. An unsettling smirk creeped onto Izaya's face. "I believe I should be asking you. This is my home.", he chuckled, but it was a dangerous one. He knew all about your ex, from your stories to him looking at Kuro's files.

Kuro turned to glare at you, displeased.

Izaya slid his keys into his front pants pocket, skipping over to you. He handed you the bag, standing beside you. "I take it she's just visiting?", the short man questioned, turning his body around. Izaya chuckled again, wrapping an arm around your waist, causing you to squeak, burying yourself into him for safety. "Why would she just be visiting? We've been married for three years, after all.", the info broker slyly teased, enjoying Kuro's anger. You, however, did not find his wrath funny. "Married? I thought I tord you that you beronged to me.", he growled. "Nope~! It ended when you cheated on her. Are you so delusional that you forgot about why she's scared of you in the first place?"

Kuro hissed.

Izaya laughed, sending shivers up the other man's spine. You knew that laugh. It wasn't from amusement, no. It was a warning laugh. "I think you should leave. You being here is causing her PTSD to resurface. _**Now scram!**_ ", Izaya growled, pointing towards both Kuro and the door. Kuro glared, heading out, but not without a few parting words.

"You're mine."

With that, he slammed the door shut.

_**[ Kyo]** _

Today was a good day. The sun was bright, the outside was warm and it was a time to be lazy. Your husband had went out for a bit, going with his older cousin Hatori to check on Tohru, who was pregnant with Yuki's baby. For some reason, only Yuki's curse was broken. However, if you hugged Kyo, he was perfectly fine. If Tohru hugged him, he transformed. Didn't know what was up with that, but it worked for you and Kyo. You were now Mrs. Sohma, and was accepted by the large family, all except Akito. The orange-haired male may have a temper, but he was still sweet to you...in his own tsundere way. But he loved you and you loved him. He was better than your ex, who was lazy and perverted. Kyo was a sort of short-tempered gentleman, and understood that ' _no_ ' meant ' ** _no_** '.

There was a knock at the door, startling you.

Who would travel all the way out here?

It couldn't be the Sohmas, they all had keys and usually told you when they were coming.

Cautiously, you stood up, slowly opening the door. Your heart dropped. It was your ex; Lutz Beilschmidt. He smiled a sloppy grin, obviously pleased to see you. " _Hallo_ , _liebe_. It's nice to see jou after so long. It took a vhile to find jou but I managed. Smart of jou to move all zhe vay to zhe outskirts of Japan.", he purred, violet eyes gleaming. He had the same hat and same coat draped on his shoulders. When you opened your mouth to speak, he pushed you back as he entered, shutting the door behind him, locking it. "I zhink it's time jou come home. Stop trying to hide from me, babe.", he snickered. Each step forward he took, you took a step back. When you were cornered, you ducked underneath his outstretched arm, running towards the locked entrance. Lutz might have been lazy, but he was fast. He tackled you to the ground, pinning you underneath him. His large, black-gloved hands held your wrists by your head, smirking widely.

"Nice try. I'm not letting jou go zhat easily."

You stared into his violet eyes in horror, before restraining a sigh of relief as a loud knock sounded on the door.

"(Y/N), you still home?", you heard your savior's voice ring out.

Kyo!

"He-!", your cry was silenced by Lutz's hand, while the other held both wrists above your head. "Who's zhat?", he snarled quietly. There was the frantic sound of keys jingling before the door finally unlocked, quickly flinging open, keys still in the hole. Your husband stood in the doorway, looking absolutely _pissed_. "Get the hell off her!", he hissed, before running at your ex, lunging at him with a battle cry. You watched with wide eyes as the younger man pinned the bigger man down, his sienna eyes wide with unhidden fury. Lutz also seemed surprised by Kyo's strength. The German was 5'11 while Kyo was only 5'7, so of course he was surprised.

"Who are jou?"

"Someone you've pissed off!"

Kyo quickly got off of your ex and hurried over to you helping you off the ground. "Are you alright?", he asked you gently, looking for any bruises. Luckily, Lutz left no marks on your wrists, for he would be in more danger. The blonde got off the ground, glaring at your husband. "Are jou her friend?", he questioned, his violet eyes shimmering with deep anger. "I'm her husband.", the sienna-eyed male snapped, glaring right back. Lutz's eyes widened, looking at you. "Jou...married? I zhought...?", he trailed off. While your husband usually wasn't the best at reading some situations, he immediately grasped this one. "You're the psycho ex.", Kyo growled, pushing you behind him protectively. Your ex chuckled, but it wasn't a happy one. It was a sad, angry chuckle.

"Zhat's vhat jou really zhink of me?"

Kyo hissed.

"Get out!"

He moved the two of you out of the way of the door, pointing at it.

Lutz complied, his head down.

"I'll be back."

He shut the door behind him.

**_[ Yuki]_ **

Life was good. No psychopaths after you, no one trying to kidnap you. It was just you and your husband. Yuki was faithful and loved you wholly, without being creepy about it. You were Mrs. Sohma, and proud of it! You and Yuki were in your room, with you laying across his lap while he read. You heard a knock on the door, becoming curious. "I'll get it!", you laughed, bouncing over your husband's legs and safely landing on the floor. He chuckled. "Careful.", he scolded playfully, watching as you happily left the room. You hummed to yourself on your journey there, slowly opening the door with a smile on your face because it fell at the sight of **_HIM_**. Your ex; Allen Jones. He smirked, a dark chuckle leaving his lips as he leaned in the doorframe. "Hey, doll. Miss me?", he purred, smirk widening. Your heart pounded fearfully.

"W-What do you want?"

He chuckled again. "Ain't it obvious, baby? I want _you~_.", he sighed blissfully, cocky smile never leaving his face. "How did you find me?", you asked, wanting to run to Yuki. "It wasn't easy, ya know? It took me a long time to find ya. Who woulda thought you'd run off to Japan? I didn't.", he told you. "You need to leave.", you hissed, resisting the urge to look for Yuki or call him. The redhead's smile dropped, his eyes narrowing. "Whaddya mean ' _leave_ '? Do you know what I had to go through, looking for you?", he growled, red eyes displeased. "I don't care. Just go back home, Allen.", you ordered, wanting Yuki to come see what was taking you so long. "Not without you, dollface. You're mine. You belong to me.", he snarled, reaching for you.

"(Y/N), who's at the-who are you?"

Yuki!

Allen glared at the purple/silver-haired boy, not liking that he was being interrupted. "Who are you?", he snapped, eyeing the younger man. Allen was 5'9, Yuki was 5'7, two inches shorter. "I'm her husband, Yuki.", Yuki replied in a scarily calm voice. Allen's head snapped to you, angry. "What the fuck, (Y/N)? I thought I made it clear that you were mine!", he hissed. Yuki understood the situation. "This is the crazy ex?", he asked you, making you nod. Yuki nodded in confirmation, turning his head to glare at your ex. "You need to leave. Her PTSD levels are rising, thanks to you. Get out of here before I send you flying back 10 feet.", your husband threated, eerily calm as he usually is in situations like this, due to Kyo. Allen growled, stalking away. He looked over his shoulder, eyes blazing.

"This ain't over, **_doll_**."

He disappeared into the tree line.

**_[ Hatori]_ **

You laid on your husband, who read over medical sheets. Hatori was a calm, patient man when it came to life, despite being almost blind in his left eye. You rubbed his chest softly, nuzzling into his chest. He hummed, sending vibrations through your body, causing you to giggle. He was satisfied. This was one of those times when he mixed relaxation with work, and it was still surprisingly amazing. Laying on the bed as he checked the family's recent immunizations and emotional/mental welfare. You were a Sohma now, so he had your records as well. You reached a hand up, running it through your husband's soft black locks. "Stop that.", he said bluntly, but he hadn't put down his files to say that. You smiled, knowing he didn't really want you to stop. "No.", you chuckled, giggling when he put the folders on the other side of the bed, pulling you closer. "Yes.", he replied, pressing his lips against yours gently. A knock on the door caused the two of you to separate, as Hatori made a noise in his chest. He was annoyed. Chuckling, you pressed your lips against his forehead, before getting off of him and the bed.

You yelped then giggled as his hand struck your rump as you walked away, a smirk on his face. You softly sang to yourself, wanting to get this over with so you could get back into bed with your husband and... _play_. It was probably Shigure, as he loved interrupting when you and Hatori were getting ' _busy_ '. However, as you opened the door, you realized it was indeed  ** _NOT_** your perverted cousin-in-law. It was your ex; Zao Wang. He smiled happily, glad to see you again. " _Ni hao_ , (Y/N)! It's been so long!", he chirped. Panic starting flowing through your veins. What would you do? Slam the door? Run to Hatori? Yell for him? You decided to try and slam the door. Zao immediately kept it from shutting, happy aura now gone. "(Y/N), it has taken me so long to find you, and you try to shut me out? **_Not this time_**.", he hissed. You internally freaked out and the next thing you did was instinctual.

"HATORI!"

You screamed for your husband. Almost instantly there was a loud thud and fast-approaching footsteps. "What's wrong?", he asked before noticing your ex. He understood what was happening. "Ex?", he questioned calmly. You quickly nodded, tears filling your eyes. "Who are you?", Zao snarled, glaring at the taller man. The Chinese man was 5'6, while Hatori was 6'0. "Her husband. And you should leave. Her PTSD is going up and I have to administer her medicine.", he replied. Zao looked at you with wide eyes. "You married? A Japanese man, no less? How could you?", the short man said, red eyes soft and depressed. You shook your head, looking up at the man beside you. "Leave. **_NOW_**.", he ordered while keeping his cool, showing Zao he wasn't welcome here. Zao glared, before getting off of the door walking away.

"You can't hide forever!"

Then he ran.

**_[ Sebastian]_ **

This wasn't what you had expected when you were finally free. But, you couldn't complain, you had one _hell_ of a husband. The demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis, had taken you in and made you his a few months later. You were Mrs. Michaelis, and was both highly respected and feared by the other servants, just because of your new title, not because of your personality. You were fun and easy to get along with. Sebastian was kind to you and never forced you to do anything, giving you your space when you needed it and being there when you needed him. Today, the two of you were in London, getting supplies for the young master. Ciel Phantomhive was a demon as well, and the servants were reincarnations of his previous staff. Mey-Rin, the clumsy maid, Baldroy, the not-so-good chef, Finny, the superhuman gardener, and Tanaka, the happy old man that used energy to be from small to big.

Your husband had left you in front of a candy shop, going to get Ciel his sweets. And maybe something for you as well. You patiently waited, looking around. It must've taken a lot of getting used to for Ciel and Sebastian, as the world changed. They were previously from the 19th century, after all. The World Wars were probably unexpected, as well as the other major changes in life. While you were scanning the area, you noticed a familiar person. Oh, no. Not him. It was your ex; Oliver Kirkland. You were mentally praying for him not to notice you, but the God you no longer believed in must've hated you because guess what? He fricking noticed you! He lightened up, bounding over to you. "(Y/N)! It's so good to see you! Where have you been?", he bombarded you when he was close enough. You stood there uncomfortably, wanting Sebastian to hurry up. "I-I...", you stuttered. "Hmm? Are you alright, darling?", he asked. Oliver reached out to touch you as you flinched, but a gloved hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping his movement.

"I believe you're making her uncomfortable."

Thank the Devil, it was Sebastian.

Oliver panicked, pulling his hand from Sebastian. The demon knew immediately who this was, by your stories of him. Your husband stood beside you, a sickening smile on his face, which morphed into a real one as he turned to you, giving you a watermelon-flavored Blowpop. "For you.", he said, before turning back to Oliver, smile gone. The 5'9 pink-haired man looked into the 6'1 man's crimson eyes, feeling a bit threatened. "W-Who are you?", he whimpered. "Me? I'm the husband of the woman you've shaken. It seems she'll have to take her PTSD medication once we return home.", Sebastian answered. Oliver looked at you, eyes wide and brimming with tears. "Y-You...got married? T-To a butler?", he whined, watching as you grabbed your demon husband's arm, watching your unstable ex closely. You nodded, burying your face into the butler's tailcoat. "I would consider leaving if I were you.", the demon warned, watching Oliver cautiously. Tears slipped down the other man's face as he turned around.

"I won't forget this!"

He ran into the crowd, sobbing.

**_[ Claude]_ **

You loved your life right now. You had friends who cared for you, a boss that adored you, and a husband who really loved you, despite being a creature that wasn't supposed to feel anything other than hunger and lust. He treated you like his equal, letting you do things your ex never let you do. He never put you down, even if you were two different species. A rare coupling; demon and human. Your ex believed that you were born to have babies, but Claude believed you weren't an object, that you decided if you wanted to give birth or not. Everyone in the manor you lived in were demons, while you were just a human. Hannah didn't like you at first, but she got used to you and is now your best friend. The Triplets were like three rowdy brothers, they only spoke to you when the master or Claude weren't present. Alois was turned when he was 14 in 1889, but he was like a son to you, and he loved you like his mother.

Right now you were in your shared bed, pinned underneath a _very eager_ Claude. He might not have seen you as a breeding vessel, but it didn't mean he passed on invitations for sex. His teeth nipped at your lips, his hands traveling up and down your body. Your legs were wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer as your hands tugged at his hair. The two of you were the only ones at the manor for the weekend, as Alois took Hannah and the Triplets with him to a friend's house. Why? Neither of you knew, but you didn't care. Not if it meant you had some well-deserved time to yourselves. His hands reached for the top of your shirt, making you gasp and moan as he ripped it so your clothed chest was revealed. He growled into your mouth, sending vibrations through your body. He separated from you only to attack your neck with kisses and bites. His hands then went down to your shorts, tugging at them, ready to tear when a loud knock resonated through the manor.

Your husband huffed, removing himself from you. "Want me to get it?", you panted as he laid down on his side of the bed, glaring at the ceiling. He huffed again, a yes. Sighing, you got up, holding the pieces of the chest level rip together as you left the room. You hoped this person had a good explanation for interrupting the two of you. You approached the front door, holding your shirt together with one hand while the other twisted the door knob. You pulled it open, immediately regretting not asking Claude to answer. It was your ex; Luciano Vargas. The magenta-eyed Italian looked you up and down, scowling. "Have-a you become so-a poor your clothes are-a falling apart?", he snickered. He didn't notice the rip had been made by a person. "What do you want, Luciano?", you snapped, not in the mood. He stared at your lips, noticing how red and puffed they were, on the verge of becoming bruised. Then he saw the fresh bite marks on your neck.

"Who have-a you been-a fucking?"

You stared at him incredulously, an eyebrow raised. You heard footsteps approaching and knew it was Claude. The demon stood behind you, glaring at the short male. Claude was 6'3, and Luciano a pitiful( _compared to Claude_ ) 5'6. "Who are you?", Claude asked in his usual monotone voice, but you've around him long enough to hear the anger hidden deep within his words. Like Luciano, Claude was possessive, but in a different way. More of a 'protective' possessive, while the Italian was a 'you're mine' possessive. "I think I-a should be asking-a you that.", your ex growled. "The husband. And the one she's been fucking.", your husband replied impassively. But there was a noticeable smugness. Luciano's magenta eyes glared at you. "I-a thought I said-a you were-a mine!", he hissed, going for you. Claude pulled you behind him, staring down at your ex with a hateful glare. "I think you should leave. You're not welcome here.", the demon hissed back, only it sounded more like a real hiss. The shorter man growled, turning on his heel.

"Don't-a think you're-a getting away that-a easy."

Then he stalked off.

**_[ Kyoya]_ **

Your life was finally turning around. You found someone who would stay loyal to you no matter what, and wouldn't kill anyone if they got in the way of your love. Kyoya knew of your past, as he looked up information on you and you told him your past. He was with you through thick and thin, even defying his father so he could marry you. He was sweet, in his own way, and had support from his friends, though he didn't call them that a lot. The ex-Host members adored you so much. Tamaki liked it when you would agree to help him play Frisbee with Antoinette, the twins liked it when you helped them with clothing designs, Honey-senpai liked it when you helped him bake a cake, Mori-senpai helped you with self-defense and Haruhi liked it when you managed to get the guys( _mainly Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru_ ) to back off a bit. They, too, knew of your past and vowed to help you get through it.

One day, you and the others were at a park, you and Kyoya standing on the side while Tamaki and the others played the one game where Tamaki would say the one sentence into a tree and when he looked at them, they couldn't move. The young 5'11 Ootori wrote in his book, grey-brown eyes focused on the paper. You usually tried to sneak a peek, but he'd pull it from your sight. He didn't say anything about it, so you knew he was teasing you. The smirk that appeared on his face after many failed attempts proved it. "Come on, Kyoya, just one look?", you begged. Your husband chuckled, looking at you from the corner of his eye before returning his gaze to the book. "Well, _Mrs. Ootori_ , I believe a request like that requires payment.", he said smugly.

You tilted your head. "What?", you asked, confused. He smirked. "Why, a kiss, of course.", he teased, smirk widening as you blushed. He closed his book, letting you shyly kiss him as he kissed back before pulling away. He opened the book and wrote again. "Kyoya!", you seethed playfully, smiling brightly. "What? I never said when the payment was to be given.", he chuckled. You rolled your eyes, kissing him on the cheek while avoiding to look at the papers. "I'm going to get a drink. Want some?", you asked. "No. Thank you for asking.", he replied, sneakily watching your swaying hips as you walked away. You headed to a vending machine, inserting your money and choosing a water, grabbing it when it came down. "Bella?", a too familiar voice inquired excitedly, making you freeze.

**_Shit._ **

You slowly turned, looking into a 5'7 blonde Italian's brown eyes, which were behind pink-tinted sunglasses. Your ex; Flavio Vargas. "Flavio?", you whispered, fearing creeping into your gut. You used your eyes to look in the direction of your friends and husband. You mentally sighed in relief as you saw Kyoya was watching, knowing who it was talking to you. He was approaching, gaining the other ex-Hosts' attention, who also saw Flavio. "I've-a been looking for-a you! It's been-a too long!", he cheered unaware of the group of seven closing in on the pair of you. "Apparently not long enough.", Kyoya said, coming to stand beside you, the others standing behind you, glaring at your ex. "A-Ah, who are they?", he gulped. "I'm her husband. They're her friends. And you...need to leave.", the ravenette told the Italian maliciously. "S-So...you-a married? I-I-a thought...", he stopped, slowly backing away, intimidated. "N-Never-a mind.", he finished, looking down as he turned on his heel, seemingly defeated.

"I-a won't give up-a just yet."

Then he walked away.

_**[ Tamaki]** _

You liked your home. You liked the person you lived with even more. Your husband was a gentleman and rarely used naughty words. He loved you very much, but would never kill anyone who posed a threat to your relationship( _he'd act like a child_ ). Tamaki was a bit childish, naïve and overly excitable( _especially when it came to commoners_ ), but he was sweet nonetheless. When he teased you, he would call you ' _Mrs._ _Suoh_ ' and laugh when you started blushing, still not used to that fact. Right now the two of you were on the bed, Tamaki nuzzling you as you cuddled. "You're so cute!", he cooed, blushing lightly. You giggled, burying yourself into his body as he laughed. "You're cuter, Tama.", you teased, watching as he blushed brighter. "You're cutest!", he argued back lightly, childishly pouting. "You're most cutest.", you chuckled, watching as he struggled to come up with an answer.

There was a loud knock at the front door, startling you and your Japanese-French husband. "Who do you think it is?", Tamaki asked you as you got up from the bed, stretching. "I don't know.", you answered truthfully, heading out of the room and to the door, opening it curiously. You paled, wanting to run to your blonde halfer. Your ex; Matthew 'Matt' Williams stood at the door, looking displeased. "M-Matt.", you whimpered. The moody 5'9 Canadian grunted, purple eyes glaring down at you. "Hello, maple. It took me awhile to find you, but I managed.", he said, making you tremble lightly. "W-Why?", you whispered. "Why? I've come to take you back. We can be together again now that everything's over.", he replied, his eyes narrowing as you shook your head. "N-No.", you spat in defiance. "No? I'm afraid that's not an answer.", Matt growled, going to grab you.

"TAMAKI!"

Almost immediately your 6'0 husband was running to you, violet eyes wide and ready to fight( _though it was starlight kick or Tama-chan kick_ ). "Are you alright?!", he panicked, before noticing Matt. Tamaki straightened up, watching Matt closely. He might've been naïve and couldn't read a situation properly, but he understood this one. You told him about your ex. "Who the hell are you, eh?", Matt hissed. "I'm her husband.", was all the violet-eyed man responded with. Matt turned to glare at you. "You married this guy? How could you stoop so low, marrying a Japanese man, eh?", he snarled. "I'm actually part Japanese. The other half is French.", your husband said seriously, turning to you. "Even worse.", your ex huffed. You gave Tamaki a pleading look and he understood, turning back to Matt. "I think you should leave.", the halfer actually growled. When it came to you, he was always serious. Matt grunted, turning around, backing off for now.

"I wouldn't let your guard down if I were you."

He stalked off.

_**[ Raven]** _

You dialed a number, humming lightly. You've come so far, and you were proud. You were married to an extremely loyal man who treated you like his Queen, though he was a bit ~~ _(very)_~~ short-tempered. But he never took out his anger on you, he would rather die than do that. Raven Ashter, a 6'6 giant but closeted sweetheart, was the best man you've ever met. The 20-year old ravenette abhorred the thought of cheating, and refused to give anyone that had cheated a second chance. The phone stopped ringing, being answered. " _Hello?_ ", a smooth but deep voice spoke. You smiled. "Hey, kitty.", you chuckled. You called him kitty because he was a neko, though he used his half-witch powers to make them disappear when he was out and about. " _Oh, it's you._ ", he replied, though it wasn't an in ill-willed manner. He actually liked it when you called. "Yep! So, what are you making for dinner tonight?", you asked, rolling onto your back. " _I was thinking maybe some potato soup. It's been awhile since we had that, **lapin**._", he answered. Your smile widened. Raven was an amazing cook, but that was due to the fact that he's been around for a long time. He called you lapin, or rabbit in French, because you were shy and skittish most of the time, but he loved that about you.

"Sounds great!", you giggled, rolling back onto your stomach. " _Alright, then it's settled. See you in a bit, Mrs. Ashter._ ", he said, making you giggle again. "Okay, Mr. Ashter.", you responded, before you hung up. You laid there in the bed, thinking about your ice blue-eyed husband. His black-framed glasses, the large knife scar over his left eye which he was lucky he could still see out of, and how he smiled his rare smiles, double canines glinting in the light. He had an abnormality with his top set of teeth, having his four normal incisors, his actual canines, then his large, fang-looking canines that grew whenever his vampire or true form side was showing, and then the premolars and molars while the bottom set looked normal. Raven wasn't human. He had angel blood, demon blood and reaper blood flowing through his veins, as all Ashters did. Then he had the vampire blood and the half-witch blood, being incredibly powerful. But you loved him, and he loved you, even if he refused to show it, being a tsundere.

A knock resonated on the shop door downstairs, making you confused. Raven and his family members had keys to the shop, so it wasn't them. The shop was closed, so it couldn't be a customer. Sighing, you stood up from the bed, leaving your phone. You headed down the stairs from the loft to the tailor shop. Raven made and sold clothes to people and his store was actually quite popular. The front door and windows had the blinds down with the lights on, so people wouldn't be able to look inside. You couldn't pull the blinds up as they were remote controlled and Raven carried the remote at all times. You opened the door, immediately being pushed back inside, the door shutting. You stared in horror, frozen in fear. Your ex; Francois Bonnefoy had found you, and he didn't look too pleased. "So, you've been hiding here.", he stated monotonously, violet eyes full of anger. You gulped, backing away. He approached you as you did so, looking amused now.

"W-What do you want?"

He smirked lazily. "You.", he said. You paled. If you went to run upstairs, he would immediately catch before you even made it. You regretted not bringing your phone with you. You couldn't call any of your in-laws or your husband for help. "W-Why?", you whispered, hoping Raven would be back soon. "Why? Because you're mine, _mon cher_.", he purred. You decided to chance it for the door to the stairs to get to the loft, but before you could, the door opened. " _Mon amour_ , I'm-I thought the door was locked.", your American-sounding, French husband's voice rang out. He stared at the two of you with unnoticeably wide icy eyes, before he immediately grasped the situation. " _Qui es-tu?_ ", your ex growled. You had to thank Raven for those French lessons later. " _Je suis son mari_.", he replied, eyes narrowing to a cat-like point. Francois glared at you. "You're my woman.", he hissed. The ravenette approached the 5'8 male, towering over him. Your ex just now realized how much bigger your husband was. " _Non_. She's _**MY**_ little _lapin_.", Raven hissed back, sounding like an angry cat. Francois stepped around him, heading to the door.

"Stay alert."

Then he slammed the door behind him.


End file.
